All Gravure, No Grace
by usermechanics
Summary: After Ahri suggests K/DA gravure shots, Akali finds herself shooting with Evelynn. [Contains lemons, a common allergen for CU members]


Akali should have looked up what gravure meant before coming into the studio.

She couldn't remember how long ago the idea was brought up to do one, but it was pretty early into the success of K/DA. She remembered, in particular, just how much Ahri wanted to do such a shoot, and she also remembered how ecstatic she was when the news broke that they would be doing one. Not only was she ecstatic, but she was absolutely glowing about how much she wanted to start off with doing pictures with Kai'Sa, for some reason. It was strong enough that the schedule was changed so that Ahri and Kai'Sa had their shoots first, and in the same day, Akali would shoot with Evelynn.

That was totally not a big deal, she thought. And it wouldn't have been if it weren't if she didn't step in and immediately see two photographers and Evelynn wearing only a bra and panties. It didn't even phase her that the photographers were alive. What was more to her was that she was seeing _much_ more of Evelynn than she thought she would today.

That definitely wasn't that much of an issue, but the initial shock was enough to make her feel a bit hot. It was hard enough not to steal glances every time she could while Evelynn was in street clothes; to have her stripped down to that had her wondering how Ahri was able to convince her about doing this in the first place.

Maybe it was why Ahri wanted to shoot with Kai'Sa first.

It was probably because Evelynn had both photographers' attention with her looks and lack of clothes, but she wasn't greeted even as she grew closer. At the very least, Evelynn had noticed, and after few nudges at the photographers' sides, they quickly introduced themselves to her, and told her what she needed to do. She had to hear the speech about how, _no_, Evelynn being in her underwear isn't a gimmick and _yes_ she had to strip to her underwear as well and _yes_ it'd be on a bed and they'd be touching.

Honestly, if it weren't for the contact thing, she wouldn't have bothered listening to their entire speech. Touching Evelynn, however, was a different story. It was meant to look licentious, moreso than whatever moves any choreographer could dream of. She was at least thankful she was a bandmate, so that it wouldn't be as awkward as it could have been.

"So, I need to change?"

Everyone, including Evelynn, nodded with a smile. Akali gulped.

* * *

The main area of the studio was situated with a bed covered in white sheets. White walls made the room seem slightly smaller than it was, almost giving it an air of claustrophobia. Outside of that, it seemed like a very plain, very boring room, like a hotel room devoid of amenities, desks, and nightstands. The only bits of color were the photographer's clothes and Evelynn's underwear, a purple so dark it could be considered black. Akali, too, wore white.

It almost felt wrong standing there, scantily-clad, next to Evelynn. It also felt very wrong to be ordered around by some cameraman who seemed much less interested in photographic composition as much as he was interested in their bodies. At least Evelynn was gathering more attention, but it was quite clear she wasn't enjoying that fame.

"How's about you two get on the bed and get comfortable?"

They followed the order, and as they did, Akali noticed that Evelynn was smiling as she did. It definitely wasn't because of the photographers; hell, they were heading towards their cameras. It was probably because they were going away and giving her some peace of mind. Either that, or she was close to her and only her. That thought made her blush a bit, but before she could move, she was told to freeze. Before she could react, a flash nearly blinded her. She was used to them, yea, but it was still disorienting the first few times.

"How's about getting closer?"

Once again, the command was followed, and they sat a bit closer to one another. By that, Akali had found herself practically touching her, a sole hand resting in hers the only true contact between them. It was barely anything, but Akali could still feel her hand clamming up and sweating. This was awkward. This was wrong. There was so much wrong about it, from the photographers to only being in her panties to how awkward the hand-hold looked and felt, but a flash rendered her worries moot.

From there, the orders sped up, and Evelynn and Akali both followed to the letter. Scenes of hand-holding were juxtaposed with scenes of not much interaction; for some reason, the shooters wanted to do a back-to-back shot, which was totally passé. But the rhythm was soon established, no matter how Akali was positioned against Evelynn.

With every flash from the camera, Akali felt even more wrong; but with every flash of the camera, Akali felt she needed a different word than _wrong_ to describe how she felt. The only moments where her movements weren't completely natural was when she was asked to stop, no matter how close or how far away she ended up from Evelynn. With the nature of the shoot, she was close to her much more often than she was away, pretty much close enough to one another to touch.

When the photographers asked for Akali to grab Evelynn's arm, she did it without a hitch, marvelling how smooth her skin was even as she was told to freeze. She wanted to rub her hands up and down her arm, and she personally believed that a moment of her adoring the skin, caught in the action, would have been a better picture. The moment those flashes happened, she had subconsciously began rubbing. Evelynn shot her a glance-it definitely wasn't a piercing glare telling her to back off-but it was enough for Akali to flush, even though her actions did not exactly cease.

She was shamelessly caught in the act, but that seemed to be the direction the photographers wanted as well. Either the photographers wanted to make sure that their _street_ and _divisive_ natures were caught with such scandalous, alluring pictures, or they were smart enough to know that sex could sell these photos to wherever they so wanted. Whichever it was, Akali didn't know, but as she heard that she wanted them laying on top of one another she was very eager to lay down on the bed and have Evelynn on top of her.

In retrospect, that probably wasn't the best idea. She was used to being close to Evelynn-it was part of the lifestyle to be close and personal with other members of the group-but this was different. Even though she knew from the start that this was a gravure shoot, it only really occurred to her that she and Evelynn were both in lingerie the moment that she laid down and their bellies touched. Her eyes grew wide as she realized just how close Evelynn's face was to hers, and how her fingers grazed against her sides. It was slightly tickling, but it was much more sensational than that. It was like each touch sent a spark through her. Her body felt warm, and she brought her hands up to grasp at Evelynn's hips, giving a soft squeeze which earned her yet another glance.

The flashes lingered on this shot, almost as if the photographers were taking this in from every angle. Being told to freeze at that moment was pure hell; there was _so much_ she wanted to do, or better yet, so much she wanted to _be_. It was the first time in awhile that she was truly nervous about something, and she knew that if she were stuck in that position for any longer, she would have ruined the shots with a stain in her underwear.

The moment those flashes finished and she was freed, she excused herself and made a beeline towards the bathroom. It was the only place she could think of where there was any privacy, even though she had to be in a stall instead of in her own locked bathroom. Privacy was privacy, and she wanted as much as she could possibly have. There was absolutely no way she was going to do this in public, and hell, she didn't even expect to need to do it in private, either. The moment she was in a stall, she shut the door, locked it behind her, and pulled her underwear down.

The shiver she felt as cool air grazed her crotch was enough to reinforce how good of an idea this was.

Stepping out of her panties, Akali sat down on the toilet; as gross of a seat it was, it was a seat nonetheless. What mattered was that she was able to spread her legs and run her fingers along her slit. She hissed as she touched herself, feeling her hand twitch against her folds. As much as she wanted to do, well, what she was doing, her fingers felt almost pointless-a feeling she wasn't necessarily used to. She wanted Evelynn to help her out, but she knew that was a pipe dream.

Regardless, she rubbed her clit, letting out small mewls; she wanted to be quiet, for she was even in the bathroom in public, but she couldn't hold herself to silence. Akali closed her eyes as she rubbed herself, letting her mind run wild of images of Evelynn touching her, exploring her, giving her all the release that she could have possibly wanted out of someone. God, it felt awful trying to describe why she wanted this from a bandmate, but to hell with it: the tabloids said one would either love or hate Evelynn, and certainly she was in the crowd of lovers.

As much as Akali wanted to continue her reverie, she was suddenly halted by the sound of a door knocking. Her eyes widened, jolted awake with a hand on her pussy and her mouth agape. In her stunned silence, the door was still being knocked on, and before she could ask who was there, the voice across the door made it clear, if the timbre didn't the moment she spoke.

"Akali? It's Evelynn. What are you _doing_ in there?"

"Nothing!" She remarked, her heavy breathing doing absolutely nothing to save her. It was very obvious to her what she was doing, and if she bothered to leave, then she'd either end up bottomless or her panties completely stained. If only this weren't a lingerie shoot.

"_Really_?"

Akali didn't have much of a chance to do anything before she heard the lock being undone, and Evelynn stepped in on her. Akali didn't know how she didn't immediately faint upon being spotted like this, with her panties discarded on the floor and her fingers against her clit. She was too spellbound to try saying that this was Evelynn's fault, and how she was too alluring. She maybe wanted to say something about how they shouldn't have done a lingerie shoot together, but those words wouldn't come out. Instead, she stared directly at the root of her lust, who stood practically still as she tried to formulate something.

She didn't even think about what Evelynn could have been thinking at that moment, but her worries were strangely placated the moment that she took a step.

Forward.

Akali could feel her heart pounding in her throat. Even if she wasn't sitting down there wouldn't be anywhere for her to go. The stall had less width than her arm span; she couldn't just run even if she wanted to. She was nothing more than easy prey for Evelynn, and she was almost ready to accept that fate.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

Even though they were bandmates, the only implication that came from that was that Akali was not going to die at Evelynn's hands. Even then, Evelynn made a show with her tails, further making the room claustrophobic; blades were now in the picture, in Akali's peripherals. Despite that, death and blades be absolutely damned, this was entirely Evelynn's fault and she would be helping her, especially if she was just going to be gloating about whatever.

Akali stood up, and Evelynn took another step forward. She didn't care about how intoxicating Evelynn's aura was; hell, it felt like a warm embrace making her body even hotter. Her legs trembled slightly as she continued her approach, still nervous about how little Evelynn seemed to worry. She knew the score-Evelynn definitely had more power over her-but she wasn't going to go down easily.

"Shame you had to go to the bathroom. I was just starting to have fun." Her voice was low, and the giggle which followed pierced through Akali. At the sight, Evelynn stepped forward, closed the distance, and rested her hands against Akali's thighs. "But I can see why you'd prefer to have fun away from the cameramen."

Akali's breaths were but shameless pants against Evelynn's skin, her hands shakily finding purchase on her shoulders. As much as it were a shameless fantasy come true, there was so much to think about. Evelynn herself, her tails in her peripherals, having no room to run or hide, knowing that the cameramen could come in any moment to break up the fun: it wouldn't be surprising if her sweat was composed of pure adrenaline. Her scent didn't matter to her: she was caught in Evelynn's musk.

It was, just like every part of this scenario, exhilarating. It was exhilarating like those scenes in movies where she would just be left frozen, trembling in her petrification. She didn't know if it were a spell Evelynn had performed on her, or if she was simply doing Evelynn's wordless bidding, and she didn't care about that. This whole "gravure shooting" was an ordeal from the start and if she wasn't in this scene now, she would have slept about it with both hands between her legs.

This definitely wasn't a dream, though. She could taste Evelynn's lips as she pressed them against hers, and she could feel the smoothness and dexterity of her tongue as she plunged into her mouth. Her tongue flailed against Evelynn's, taking pitiful swipes against her tongue while Evelynn did everything. It felt as if Evelynn was pushing her tongue against places she didn't even know her tongue could touch, stirring it around as if there wasn't any resistance; as if she'd give her any in the first place. Her fingers dug into Evelynn's shoulders and her hips rocked forward, just thinking about all of the mischief that tongue could do to her wanton, willing sex.

As Akali fell further into Evelynn's control, she felt those intoxicating lips pull away, leaving her mouth bitter like the aftertaste of wine. "Come now, show me what you got," she encouraged before restarting the kiss, intensifying her actions. Akali moaned hotly into Evelynn's mouth, her tongue daring to strike back as if she weren't caught in her spell. She was surprised with what she was able to do, giving lashes and swirls with the same vigor as Evelynn had provided, even as her vision grew foggier with each press against her thigh she felt. She fought through and continued swirling her tongue against Evelynn's, sharing moans with one another.

While Akali rested her hands against Evelynn for support, Evelynn realized that her hands, while resting on her thighs, could feel free to explore all of Akali's body. She hissed as she felt fingers against the sides of her neck, and ceased as they brushed down her shoulders. She pressed herself more up against Evelynn's body as she felt hands pressing into her sides, and whimpered weakly as she felt her fingers dragging against her bra-if she was going to tease her like this, the least she could have done was taken it off for her. Alas, her whimpers became sighs as she descended, leaving her top on, and as her fingers slowly took in the curves of her hips, she subtly rocked forward once more, whimpering as she felt her fingertips-claws, as they felt-tracing small, random shapes on her ass.

Whether Evelynn was tracing small stars or marking her rear with her signature, Akali didn't care. All she could muster out in terms of caring or not was a small _fuck_ against her lips. She wanted more of this _care_, could she even call it that, and wanted Evelynn to propel her further in this libidinous haze. She was divided: she could have raised a leg and pressed her crotch against Evelynn's even more and just show how much she needed her, or she could have discarded her bra and gave Evelynn's tongue more area to explore.

As if Evelynn had been reading her mind, she truly broke the kiss against her lips before peppering her jawline with small smooches, each one met with moans which grew in intensity as she kissed lower down her jawline, to her chin, and down her neck to her collarbone. Akali immediately responded by letting go of Evelynn's shoulders; one hand dug into her hair, while the other went behind her back so that she could undo her bra.

Shrugging it off, she exposed her modest chest. Hopefully the sight of her nipples, hardened and begging to be sucked, would entice Evelynn _just_ a bit more. If not, then she hoped that pushing her chest out just a little more could help her. It was as if she was trying to advertise something that she knew would be sold: all she needed to do was look down and see Evelynn licking her lips as she closed in on her right breast.

Akali tried to say something, but what came out of her mouth was an incomprehensible slur. It was baffling how her tongue seemed more fluent against her chest than it did in her mouth. Immediately she moved forward, spreading her legs just enough so that she could press her crotch against her thigh, and started grinding; the pleasure was simply too much for her to handle. It didn't matter much _what_ was being done as long as there was _something _being done; she didn't even realize when Evelynn pulled away, mainly for the sake of letting out her own remarks.

"My, my, aren't you eager?"

She was as eager as a line-cutter who didn't get caught. Hell, even if she could articulate her thoughts, she didn't see any reason to say that she was; weren't her moans and her grinding on her leg enough? The only issue she could possibly think of was explaining this to the photographers, but even then, who cared? It was much better to think in the moment. And with a moment where she was pressed up against Evelynn, thrust into the furthest throes of pleasure, there was no better moment to be in.

That was, until Evelynn's hand moved from her rear to her inner thigh, not ceasing its doodling on her skin.

"Fuck," Akali whimpered. She could feel how close her fingers were to her folds, feeling her slick streak wherever those fingers went. As much as she adored being Evelynn's canvas, she knew that she was able to feel the heat radiating from her folds, and it was unbearable playing this waiting game. She pulled her hips away from Evelynn, exposing more of her sex along with a splotch of her juices on Evelynn's thigh. If only Evelynn saw that plea.

Evelynn probably didn't, but that didn't stop her from closing her fingers in on her sex, fingers slowly tracing her vulva. Even though she was using her finger pads, she could have been using her nails and would have gotten practically the same effect. Her cries-they were much too short to be moans-were raising in pitch the more Evelynn traced her fingers around her folds, and as she felt those fingers digging into her, she let out a moan, her entire body clenching.

She heard Evelynn giggling, before she felt something sharp directly against her nipple. She looked down with a gasp, only to see that it was but Evelynn's free hand finding purchase on her body. That finger slowly swirled around her nipple, grazing it at every opportunity. It made her feel more like an instrument, where every touch changed the sound. Every part of her felt so sensitive, and whatever question Evelynn was asking her she couldn't necessarily hear. All she heard was that she called her _kitten_, and even that was enough to make her feel hotter.

"Oh, kitten." Now that voice was against her ear, and she responded with a hushed whine. She wanted to be louder, but that wasn't happening with Evelynn's ear right next to her lips. "You poor thing…"

"Please," Akali hissed, "touch me."

Evelynn giggled. "I am, am I not?"

Before Akali could respond by saying what she _meant_, she felt two fingers pushing inside of her. Yes, _yes,_ this is what she wanted. She let out heated breaths; if she didn't, she threatened moaning loudly into her ear, despite how much she wanted to. Her entire body was on fire, and _finally_ Evelynn was doing something about it. In celebration, she pushed her hips down, desperate for those fingers to dig in deeper and for her to be able to grind on them. In response, Evelynn pulled her fingers away from her folds, tapping her entrance teasingly.

"Stay still, kitten."

Akali choked at those words. This wasn't fair at all; between her fingers slowly sliding into her sex and the finger against her breast, she was ready to explode at any moment. The moment Evelynn, once more, incorporated kisses down her jawline, marking the kiss-swollen path she took before, it felt impossible to hold everything in. As Evelynn descended, Akali started her whines and moans again, this time slurred in the only words she thought mattered: "please let me cum."

Evelynn giggled, like she took the thought into account. That still said nothing about how she kept her glacial pace. She wanted to push her hips down again but she knew exactly what the punishment for that was, but _god_ was staying still becoming more of an impossible task by the second. Her knees felt like giving out, regardless of whether she came or not, and the only movement that combated Evelynn's was the occasional nervous twitch of her hips; each of those was followed by a small apology: she _really_ couldn't help it anymore.

Evelynn must have realized that she was close enough to cumming anyway; either that, or she remembered that they had a photo shoot to return to and that they shouldn't be messing around. Either way, Evelynn sped up her fingers, and the only thing that Akali could think of was giving gratitude. She wanted-no, _needed_-this orgasm, and if Evelynn just disappeared in front of her she would have used her own hands.

As Evelynn sped her hand up, Akali disregarded her words and ground into her hand; euphoria filled her as she felt Evelynn keep thrusting her digits inside of her. She arched her back as she came, lost in bliss.

It was the first time in the bathroom Evelynn wasn't on her mind.

When she came to, she was in Evelynn's arms, who had been pampering her face with kisses. Had she been wearing lipstick, it would have been an ordeal to discuss this affair with the cameramen.

"You were so good, kitten!" It was but the first of Evelynn's praises, with each one making her heart feel as warm as her body did moments ago. It made her feel slightly awkward; not only did she feel comfortable in Evelynn's arms, something she never expected, but she felt especially weird because of what they just did. That legit happened. These hazes never came from dreams.

But there was also something that made her feel weird about this whole scenario, even with how sexual it was.

"Should I, uh, return the favor?"

"Not now," Evelynn remarked, "we have a shoot to be doing. But, once we're done with that, you can come back to my place if you still want to." Evelynn pulled herself away from Akali. "Dry yourself off and get dressed. I'll see you back at the studio!"

Akali mumbled something as she grabbed her lingerie and some toilet paper; it was the only thing she had to clean herself off. As if she'd show the cameramen what they were doing in there. After she dried herself off and put on her underwear, Evelynn opened up the stall. Akali wanted to thank her for not exposing her to whoever else was in the empty bathroom, but before she could, Evelynn grabbed her hand, interlocked fingers with fingers, and walked to the studio to resume their photoshoot.

At least Akali would feel more comfortable touching her.


End file.
